boyrexmacarayafandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Airplane How-to's
Paper Airplane How-to's ''(old name: Paper Airplane How-tos)'' is the fourth channel show from my channel in which there are tutorials on how to make my paper airplane models. It consists of 12 how-to's. But do you want to know its origin and how I made it? Okay! Let's go! How I began making the series After the third channel of my show, Minecraft Series: Dumb Ways to Die, something flashed in my mind; paper airplane childhood. Therefore, I went for tutorials on making paper airplanes, especially from Mahir Cecen and TriKdanG (you can visit either of them by clicking their names). During my paper airplane childhood, I decided to make my own paper airplane videos as well, and you already knew it. The how-to developments Each how-to's parts are recorded with my mom's iPhone 4S. During my computer times, I assembled the parts together and made a how-to. However, most of the how-to parts are recorded during night; therefore, some of the people cannot see how I made paper airplane models. But also, each how-to has its own custom thumbnail. Paper airplane models Hey, did I invented something? If you think I didn't invent something, you're wrong. Yes, I did invent something: non-locomotor paper airplanes. These are kind of paper airplanes that doesn't fly; instead they perform stunts in one place. Examples of these are the SuperKnife, Philippines' Warrior, Spinning "I", and the Multi-Winged Warrior (also called Bonifacio's Warrior). The paper airplanes' little secrets Actually, these paper airplanes have specials when the paper airplanes are best played. For example, the Reindeer paper airplane is best played during Christmas special. For the full list of paper airplanes and their specials where they are best used, refer to the bullets below. Bold names refer to the paper airplanes. Italic names ''refer to the specials. Click on a paper airplane name below for its how-to. * 'SuperKnife '- ''New Year's Day * Valentine Dancer '- ''Valentine's Day * 'Electric Plane '- People's Power Day (Philippines) (also called EDSA Revolution) * 'The Light-Gray Fury Plane '- Araw ng Kagitingan (Philippines) (translation: Day of Valor) * 'Philippines' Spinning Table '- Labor Day * 'Cargo Holder '- Corpus Christi (to make it more understandable, Back-to-school Special) * 'Philippines' Warrior '- Independence Day (Philippines) * 'Respective Plane '- Ninoy Aquino Day (Philippines {outdated}) * 'Spinning "I" '- National Heroes Day * 'Multi-Winged Warrior (also called Bonifacio's Warrior) '- Bonifacio Day (Philippines) * 'Reindeer '- Christmas Day * 'Rizal's Warrior '- Rizal Day (Philippines) '''Events in the show Negative When the first set of paper airplanes is over, I was about to be going for Set 2 with another dozen of paper airplane models; there includes the Ancient Spartan. I made the how-to of the first paper airplane in the set, next the Multi-Winged Eagle Jet. However, the Multi-Winged Eagle Jet's ones is not made, but only the Ancient Spartan's. I also made a commercial for the Set 2. However, the first how-to in Set 2 is not uploaded because I am going back to my real childhood. When I went completely back to my real childhood, I cancelled the series completely. Also, in the Rizal's Warrior how-to, GoF**k Yourself (YouTube account) made a rude comment saying "THIS S**T SUCKS ALSO THE VIDEO IS DARK AS F*****G H**L I BET YOU CAN'T AFFORD THINGS KID xD". He also added "SNOOP DOGE FOR THE F*****G WIN NIGGAS". However, days and days later, joshgaming301 boyz (you can visit his channel by clicking the name) commented to me saying "boyrex dont cry". Of course! I won't cry because I don't accept GoF**k Yourself's comment and other rude comments! Positive A release of Paper Airplanes: Disc 1 DVD is now available, however it is already out of stock because there are only 3 in the stock and I gave these to my closed ones and acquaintances. The ads of the DVD can be seen in the Cargo Holder and Reindeer how-to. Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Shows from Boyrex Macaraya